Korean Utility Model Publication No. 20-2009-0003213 discloses a typical fireproof door and fireproof door frame. FIG. 10 is a view illustrating the fireproof door and the fireproof door frame that are disclosed in the above cited reference. In case of fire, water is supplied to an upper water supply nipple 2 to fill a door frame 3 with water. When the door frame 3 is full of water, water flows into the inside of a door 4 through a door frame water hole 6. Water filled in the door frame 3 and the door 4 prevents fire from spreading.
A typical fireproof door and fireproof door frame disclosed in Korean Utility Model Publication No. 20-2009-0003213 interrupts flames and heat by filling water therein and supplying water. However, fire casualties are caused by toxic gases rather than direct flames. Accordingly, interrupting toxic gases is as important as blocking flames and heat. The typical fireproof door and fireproof door frame have a limitation in that toxic gases generated by fire cannot be interrupted.
Also, although the typical fireproof door is filled with water in case of fire, water does not circulate inside the fireproof door but stand still. In this case, when the intensity of flame is relatively strong, flames and heat cannot be sufficiently interrupted.